Somos normais :D Acho xx'
by Double Side
Summary: As autoras de Naruto no msn.. Veja como somos pessoas [a]normais! LOL


Issa fic vai ser uam coisa idota, tá? Todas, tirando o Gabriel, são escritoras aqui do FF.. Descubra quem é quem :D

* * *

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

Oi fuinha

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**morceguinha**

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**°-°**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

°-°

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

Tudo bem?

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**sim sim**

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**eu kero digitar fic**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

digita, ué

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**TO MORRENDO DE PREGUIÇA**

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**T.T**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

xD

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

Calma o.o/

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

Que fic?

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**ceu infenro datte bayo**

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**e**

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**eu falei datte bayo**

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

falou

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**x.X**

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**baka**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

xD

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

por que que eu sou uma morcega? õ.ô

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**pq tu é vampira né?**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

sou..

mas odeio ver sangue :D

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**tu se disse vampira**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

xD

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**agora tu e a nossa morceguinha**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

Tá n.n

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**q come frutas vermelhas**

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**alias**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

haaai :O

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**eu ja tenho minha**

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**arma**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

o.o

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**meu instrumento de suicidio**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

O.O

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**meu garfinho de macarrão**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

shauahuahushuashuashuhuauhashu

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

Ook

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

Gih: garfinho de macarrão

RaH: colher

Kit: faquinha de manteiga

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**colher de que?**

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**café?**

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**sopa?**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

sopa

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**lol**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

LOL

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b está na conversa.

Le(λ)ndro está na conversa.

Aquarius está na conversa.

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c está na conversa.

Gabriel está na conversa.

Á l i b i está na conversa.

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

FIESTAA

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

LOL

Le(λ)ndro diz:

**YEABA!**

Le(λ)ndro diz:

**\p\**

Á l i b i diz:

XDDDD?

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

LOL

Aquarius diz:

eita.. o.o

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

xDD

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

Fieesta

Kurosaki Lalah - Lalah s2 Thomás está na conversa.

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**oi**

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

quem foi adoida?

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

eu

Á l i b i diz:

Parem de beber XD

Aquarius diz:

oie, nee-chan! o/

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**quem bebeu?**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

EU NÃO BEBOO

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

eu

Aquarius diz:

qm bebeu?

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

oi nee-chan

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

:B eu bebi

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

'**como vim parar aki'**

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

...mas isso não vir ao caso

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

:B

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**glub, glub, glub**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

Oe Lalah

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

XDDD

Aquarius diz:

xD

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

Oi Tochi

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**o/**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

Oi Danny

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

poxa :B

Aquarius diz:

tadinha da Mari

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**eu?**

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**pq?**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

o.o

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

Se meu pc travar e eu perder a fic...

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

O.O

Á l i b i diz:

procurando sentido

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

Que fic?

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

;; eu vou ficar muito puta com vocês...

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

Que eu tô fazendo..

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**salva o/**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

ahn...

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**esse the gotic angel nunca falça nada ne?**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

salva²

Aquarius diz:

o.o

Aquarius diz:

never

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

Eu quero tentar escrever ..

Aquarius diz:

q adiciona ele?

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

quem?

Kurosaki Lalah - Lalah s2 Thomás diz:

acho que semana que vem talvez poste um cap da minha NejiHina

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

URÚÚÚÚL

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

ee/ errrrr

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

Fala

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**eu to escrevendo apostas**

Le(λ)ndro saiu da conversa.

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**o cap ItaTobi**

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

e-e

Aquarius diz:

ql o sentido disso?

Kurosaki Lalah - Lalah s2 Thomás diz:

ITATOBIIIII

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

Eu to escrevendo UCHIHACEST

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**era pra eu ta escreveno ceu inferno e.e"**

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**eca**

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**¬.¬**

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

E eu Sasunaru oo"

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

UCHIHACEEEEEEEEEEEESTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Aquarius diz:

yuh

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**só acho que ta ficando muita fala minha e da inner**

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

Á l i b i diz:

Eu tava escrevendo uchihacest 8D

Aquarius diz:

yugh

Kurosaki Lalah - Lalah s2 Thomás diz:

era pra ta escrevendo a NejiHina ou a MelloNear

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

Tochi e sua Inner

Á l i b i diz:

tava 8D ai preguiça

Aquarius diz:

vcs são maluca

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

eu sou

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

minha sanidade nunca foi comprovada

Aquarius diz:

ok, fiz merda, falei o óbvio

Kurosaki Lalah - Lalah s2 Thomás diz:

tb u.u

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**uchihacest, nejihina, mellonear, sasunaru... DA PRA PARAR GENTE?**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

u.u

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**to ficnado com vontade**

Aquarius diz:

d qm?

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

ASHUUASHASHUASHUU

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

Calma...

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

Tadinha da Tochi

Aquarius diz:

q?

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

TOCHIIIII

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

o pc tá coisando aqui...

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

Sai

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

;; a janela num tpa mundando...

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**e a gente chama**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

TOCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII O QUE SIGNIFICA TOCHI?

Á l i b i diz:

nao consigo acompanhaaaar

Aquarius diz:

sai por enquanto

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**tocar?**

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

NÃO TÁ SAINDO ;-;

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**terra o.o**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

sai o.o

Aquarius diz:

qm é Alíbi?

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

atá

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

Vlw

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

Aquarius diz:

Álibi

Á l i b i diz:

Poizé, eu não conheço mta gente ../

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

AHAH não sabe 8--8?

Á l i b i diz:

Sou eu 8D

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**entenda a frase no sentido romantico de Mari da Terra oka?**

Aquarius diz:

prazer, vc! D

Á l i b i diz:

Prazer! D

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

'se matanado'

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

álibi ser ...

Kurosaki Lalah - Lalah s2 Thomás diz:

vcs digitam mt rápido

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

ser...

Kurosaki Lalah - Lalah s2 Thomás diz:

O.O

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

xD

Aquarius diz:

eu?

Aquarius diz:

ser...?

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

RÁPÍDO?!

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

Aprenda a nos acompanhar

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

RÁPIDO?!

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

ONDE?'

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

AHAHA

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

XDD

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**eu digito rapido?**

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

eu escrevo MUITO C ALAM

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**sério?**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

eu não o.o//

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

EU NEM IOERRO

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

8D

Aquarius diz:

eu faço curso de digitação!

Aquarius diz:

o/

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

XDDDD

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

que lindo.

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**eu nucna fiz curso**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

eu sou viciada mesmo

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

Tô emo-cionada...

Aquarius diz:

nd a ver, td bm

Á l i b i diz:

Bem, eu sou Álibi, desconhecida pelo como falso-alibi

Kurosaki Lalah - Lalah s2 Thomás diz:

perdida

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

E DIGITO SÓ COM OS INDICADORES

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**NA FALEM DO CURSO DE DIGITAÇÃO**

Á l i b i diz:

E faço curso de moda e estilo ..

Á l i b i diz:

e aa

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**EU FALTEI AULA**

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**arrr**

Aquarius diz:

prazer, falso-álibi! o/

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**eu uso todos os dedos **

Aquarius diz:

sabia q falso álibi é crime? õ.ô

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

Kurosaki Lalah - Lalah s2 Thomás diz:

faço curso de... de nada u.u

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**chama ela de ali-chan**

Á l i b i diz:

Sabia AA

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**a gente geralmente chama ela de ali-chan**

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**eu fdaço curso de desenho o/**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

Eu fazia de ingles

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

Aquarius diz:

ALI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! o/

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

Nee

Á l i b i diz:

8DDDDDD

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

A-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

Tô com medo...

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

8DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**zente q zona isso o.o**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

Por que?

Á l i b i diz:

Pessoas gemendo meu nome 8D

Aquarius diz:

pq?

Kurosaki Lalah - Lalah s2 Thomás diz:

faço tenis de mesa só

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**num fiquei**

Aquarius diz:

o.o

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**eu faço curso**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

uashhuhshuashuhuashuashusahuasashuashuahushuashuasshua

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**ingles**

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

XD

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**digitação**

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

AI MEU GOD!

Aquarius diz:

eu tbm!

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**contabilidade**

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**desenho e teclado**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

eu to morrendo ;.;

Kurosaki Lalah - Lalah s2 Thomás diz:

Mari

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

OO A FIC 'tentando abrir ajanela'

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**e?**

Kurosaki Lalah - Lalah s2 Thomás diz:

vc já l o 363

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**n morra rah**

Aquarius diz:

O.O

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**EU/**

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**já**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

DEIDARA MORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEU

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

todos já --

Aquarius diz:

nee-chan, tá morrendo?

Á l i b i diz:

8D

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**norre**

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

;O; E O CARA É DOOOOOOOOOOR!

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**morre **

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

'morre'

Aquarius diz:

O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????????????????????????????????????????????

Á l i b i diz:

Eu ri do amigo da Danny que coisou "Tobi WAS a good boy"

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

oo

Gabriel diz:

wtf ?

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

ele morre...

Aquarius diz:

NEE-CHAN!

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

HUASUHASAUHASUHUHAS

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

FOI FOI XDDD

Gabriel diz:

que diabos é isso agora ?

Aquarius diz:

QM FOI O FILHO DA PUTA?!

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

DEIDARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TOT

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**q **

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

Mas ,dizem que ele ta viviiinho :BB

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**deidei[**

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**ç.ç**

Gabriel diz:

fuinha ... lol

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**PELO MENOS O TEME TÁ VIVO**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

DEIDEIIIIIIIIIIIIII TOT

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

Aquarius diz:

QM MATOU ELEEEEEEEEEEEE????????????????????

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**gente, mais alguem ahou o Pain bonito? (e de nome estranho o.o)**

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

AHAH

Aquarius diz:

Gothic Angel flou... o.o

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

Ele mesmo se explodio

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**o paint**

[b- [c4KiT[/c5[[c4₪ ø lll ·o.[/c [DTES [EBD [7 lolzada[os[c1[LUTO[/c[Gih filhinha do par yuri 8D[/b está na conversa.

Kurosaki Lalah - Lalah s2 Thomás diz:

RAH NÃO MORRA

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

;; calma aii...

Á l i b i diz:

'rolleyes'

Aquarius diz:

nee-chan, volta

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

DEIDARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

T0T

Aquarius diz:

o.o

Gabriel diz:

até kit ta no bolo

Gabriel diz:

meo deus

Aquarius diz:

reviveu!

Gabriel diz:

que isso o.o

Á l i b i diz:

xB

[b- [c4KiT[/c5[[c4₪ ø lll ·o.[/c [DTES [EBD [7 lolzada[os[c1[LUTO[/c[Gih filhinha do par yuri 8D[/b diz:

**ai Deus**

Kurosaki Lalah - Lalah s2 Thomás diz:

TOBI

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**boiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaandoooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kurosaki Lalah - Lalah s2 Thomás diz:

ele não pode ter morrido

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

é possovel que eu morra ..

Aquarius diz:

só concorda, Mari-chan

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**kit tá on?**

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**ô.o**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

DEIDARA E SASORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII T0T

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

Sim,mas...

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

TÁUMA ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONA

Á l i b i diz:

É \o\

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**q?**

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**eu acho que o Tobi não morreu gente**

Á l i b i diz:

eu tb acho que não

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

Tobi acho que não

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

tiöp

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**DA PRA EXPLICAR?**

Aquarius diz:

zona é em Copacabana

Gabriel diz:

Tobi ? Nome do cachorro da minha tia.

[b- [c4KiT[/c5[[c4₪ ø lll ·o.[/c [DTES [EBD [7 lolzada[os[c1[LUTO[/c[Gih filhinha do par yuri 8D[/b diz:

**aí, eu ainda nem entrei no orkut**

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**EU TO RODADA**

Gabriel diz:

Kurosaki Lalah - Lalah s2 Thomás diz:

O líder mt lindo

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**pega garfinho**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

KISAME: DEIDARA ATÉ QUE ERA FORTE

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

që toxcp

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Á l i b i diz:

O lider eh metalero lol

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

É PUNK

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

AHAM1!11

Aquarius diz:

O.O

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

É PAIN LOL

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**ele é bonito o.o**

Aquarius diz:

GI-CHAN?

Á l i b i diz:

PAIN 8D

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

É UM PUNK

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**se mata com garfinho**

Gabriel diz:

blablabla

Kurosaki Lalah - Lalah s2 Thomás diz:

acho o Pain LINDO MARAVILHOSO GOSTOSO

[b- [c4KiT[/c5[[c4₪ ø lll ·o.[/c [DTES [EBD [7 lolzada[os[c1[LUTO[/c[Gih filhinha do par yuri 8D[/b diz:

Á l i b i diz:

8D

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

ELE É UM PUNK

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**e tem nome estranho**

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

XD

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**mas isso é detalhe**

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

LOL

[b- [c4KiT[/c5[[c4₪ ø lll ·o.[/c [DTES [EBD [7 lolzada[os[c1[LUTO[/c[Gih filhinha do par yuri 8D[/b diz:

**boceja**

Gabriel diz:

É o pain é gostoso... feliz )

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

PAIN

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

UIII

Á l i b i diz:

Finalmente

Á l i b i diz:

quem eh pain

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

pain dor

Aquarius diz:

qm é Pain?

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Gabriel diz:

é o pain brow

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

AUJHSASAHAHAHAHAHA

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

O LIDER

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**cara**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

8DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Á l i b i diz:

A mulher ou o lider? Oo

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**ô.o**

Á l i b i diz:

Tipo

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

PUNK

Aquarius diz:

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

DA BAKAAAAATSUKI Õ//

Á l i b i diz:

na deviant art

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

PAIN PANK

Á l i b i diz:

se tu coisar pein/pain

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**pior se fosse Painte, né gichan?**

[b- [c4KiT[/c5[[c4₪ ø lll ·o.[/c [DTES [EBD [7 lolzada[os[c1[LUTO[/c[Gih filhinha do par yuri 8D[/b saiu da conversa.

Gabriel diz:

PANK ?

Á l i b i diz:

XD

Á l i b i diz:

LOL

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

coitada da Kitty ;;

[b- [c4KiT[/c5[[c4₪ ø lll ·o.[/c [DTES [EBD [7 lolzada[os[c1[LUTO[/c[Gih filhinha do par yuri 8D[/b está na conversa.

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

PUNK

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

gente

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Aquarius diz:

qm é punk?

Gabriel diz:

Kit nub

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**punk**

Kurosaki Lalah - Lalah s2 Thomás diz:

se ele tiver morrido paro de ler

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

O LIDEER

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

deixa acoitada da kitty

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b diz:

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**ui que zoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooona**

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**sim**

[c14 Danny[/c [b[u[c48[DTES[7 Lolzad[oas[XDDD sweet revenge AHSU³³³³[/c[/u[/b saiu da conversa.

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**eu to perdida**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

URRÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚL

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

ME TOO

Á l i b i diz:

Vcs notaram no saltinho legal da guria de azul? 8B

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

:B

[b- [c4KiT[/c5[[c4₪ ø lll ·o.[/c [DTES [EBD [7 lolzada[os[c1[LUTO[/c[Gih filhinha do par yuri 8D[/b diz:

**VCS VÃO TRAVAR MEU PC!**

Aquarius diz:

até parece q não sabe

Gabriel diz:

a rah adora isso...

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

[b- [c4KiT[/c5[[c4₪ ø lll ·o.[/c [DTES [EBD [7 lolzada[os[c1[LUTO[/c[Gih filhinha do par yuri 8D[/b saiu da conversa.

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

O QUE QUE EU ADORO?

Á l i b i diz:

desistam da pobre kitty XD

Gabriel diz:

Zona P

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

Ook ;.;

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**zooooona master**

Aquarius diz:

tadin da xará

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

zonaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**zonaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

tadin de mim

Kurosaki Lalah - Lalah s2 Thomás diz:

vamos fazer um minuto de silencio pela morte do deidei

Á l i b i diz:

põe plaquinha "vende-se côco gelado" o.o

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

GENTEEEEEEEEEE

Kurosaki Lalah - Lalah s2 Thomás diz:

o Pain fez

Aquarius diz:

pq?

Gabriel diz:

zona pra mim é farrapos /

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

GENTEEEEEEEEEEEE EU VOU SAIR DA CONVERSAAAAAAAAAA

Aquarius diz:

zona pra mim é praia do Flamengo no Domingo...

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**xD**

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

VOU POSTA-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Gabriel diz:

criou e sai de fininho

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

SAHUUSASHUASHUAHHUAS

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! diz:

**oka**

Gih Não sou uma fuinha!!! saiu da conversa.

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

SUAS LOUCAS VARRIDAAAAAAAAAAAAS

Aquarius diz:

´POSTAR O Q?

Gabriel diz:

olha quem fala... lala

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**só nóis né?**

Kurosaki Lalah - Lalah s2 Thomás diz:

Pain

Gabriel diz:

PAIN

[c6 Tochi no Mari )( Mariana - マリアナ[/c diz:

**PAIN **

Aquarius diz:

Lalah, cê tá me assustando...

Gabriel diz:

pain é pain meo

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

PAIN É PUNK!

RaH- MoRcEgUiNhA diz:

XAU


End file.
